Oubliette
by Fallen Angel Productions
Summary: When Akabane and Ginji get locked in a room and forgotten about, a sudden falling of freezing water causes them to get together and warm the place up well. Yaoi. Lemony goodness. One Shot


_**This is the mandatory disclaimer. **_

**_Part One: Here we go. For all of the morons out there who need this. This is a complete work of fiction, any and all similarities between any and all persons, living and or dead and the characters depicted in the pages of this story are completely and totally coincidental!_**

**_Part Two: In the second section of the disclaimer is where I tell you that there extreme yaoi and graphic sexual contact. Don't like it don't read it._**

**_Part Three: I DON'T OWN GET BACKERS! I am sorry to this fact, and more so if it bursts any bubbles. _**

_**For those of you who have read this same BS on a million stories today, I apologize, but it is the mandatory disclaimer, and now we can return to our regularly scheduled fan fiction just beginning.

* * *

**_

_How did I end up here?_ The boy thought. The blonde haired boy was in a dark room. That was right, he had been working with Ban, Akabane, Kaziko, Shido and Himiko in the Limitless Fortress, when the floor gave out from under them. He moved some and felt a sharp pain course though his shoulder. Dislocated. No doubt about it.

"_Ban!_" Ginji called out into the darkness. He wondered for a moment if he was alone in the oubliette. His lip drawn between his teeth he would lean against the wall. He could slam his arm into the wall and relocate his shoulder, but right now he wasn't feeling as bold as he could have been.

"Don't do that." The voice cut the darkness. Ginji's heart stopped. How was it that he had ended up in this hole with Akabane! No. Nononononono! This couldn't be happening. Slowly he turned from his musings to see the tall slender figure of Akabane standing in the light from the hole above looking up. Akabane had silk like black hair that moved like threads against the stirring of air caused only from his breath passing through pallid lips, usually atop that silken mop he wore a large brimmed hat that was currently clasped between the slender fingered hands that had become the subject of more than one of Ginji's nightmares in the past. His slender form was tightly bound in the form fitting black trench coat that he always wore. Ginji blinked and then looked away, not the time or the place to be thinking so long and hard about what Akabane looked like. He needed more to remember that being alone in this hole with Akabane meant being in very real danger!

The dark eyes of the heartless killer turned from the distant light to look at the lightning emperor. Not at all as graceful as himself, however Ginji did have a certain boyish appeal. The nearly perfect Arian he had short blonde hair that spiked carelessly, but not blue, rather he had deep brown eyes. By what he wore you could see his fashion since might be lacking, but he went for what was effective more really than what was fashionable. There was an innocents about Ginji, in everything from the hyper enthusiasm that he showed with the tasks laid before him to the fear that was emanating from every pore of his body at this very moment. All of which had time and time again made him completely irresistible to Akabane.

"What?" Ginji asked. Remembering suddenly that Akabane had spoken.

"Don't relocate your own shoulder. Come here." Akabane said beckoning him into the light. He wasn't sure that, doctor or not, he really wanted to move closer to this man. But even as he shook his head no, the pain railed through his arm and up to his neck all the way to his ear. He clenched his teeth and hissed. "Don't be stubborn."

"Why should I trust you?" Ginji growled at him. He was scared and hurt, and so it was only natural that a little bit of defensiveness might come with that.

"Because you don't have another choice." Akabane said almost cheerfully, that nearly angelic smile taking over his normally cold features. Ginji had seen this smile many times, but so far he was sure he was the only one that had, and while he thought that it was a beautiful and angelic smile, it did nothing to ease his already shaken nerves. As if defeated Ginji moved over to Akabane.

The scream ripped out of Ginji as Akabane pushed the disjoined shoulder back into place. There was no way of doing it without causing him that much pain. The Lightening Emperor fell to his knees and then closed his eyes, his good hand crossed over holding the injured shoulder. Suddenly there was a grinding sound, as if metal was raking across metal. Akabane and Ginji looked up in time to see the hole above them sealed with a metal plate.

"A trap!" Ginji growled. He came to his feet, the electrical currents arching off of his body lighting the room in pulsing bursts. A metal room, there was a door in the room that had some sort of electrical lock panel next to it. How stupid didn't they know who they were dealing with? "Get back Jackal"

Akabane would step back as Ginji turned to the door and let loose the burst of electricity that he had been building up, the panel next to the door would jitter and then spark, but the door didn't open, instead both Akabane and Ginji were thrown clear off their feet as the electricity arching off of Ginji was conducted through the water that started falling from a sprinkler system that seemed to be set off from the panel. Ginji landed on his back in the water, his own sparks being turned against him. Everything went black.

The darkness cleared, and again he was wondering what Mac truck had hit him. Someone knew something about Ginji, but since they were in the Limitless Fortress, that didn't shock him that much, no pun intended. He was shivering, sitting up slowly, every ounce of his body ached. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Zippo lighter, cranking it a few times before the sparks dried the wick enough to light. Once the room was illuminated he would sigh and look around, the room was covered now in about three inches of water, he pulled his wet figure to his feet. It was cold in here, he shivered some, his own clothes nearly trash from the electrical conduction. He peeled the metal plated gloves off his hands and ran his hands over the lighter flame trying to warm them.

"Akabane?" Ginji asked. He was worried he might have killed him with that short circuit that he had just had. Not that he should really worry about Akabane, if he did kill him, wouldn't the world be better off… maybe… but Ginji wouldn't be, sure he had killed before, but always an enemy. And right now, at least for now, Akabane was not only an ally, but the only ally he had at the moment. He heard a groan and whipped around, looking over he saw the slender figure of Akabane laying flat on his back, his coat sprawled out, without any of his inherent dignity, his hat flung off somewhere, soaking wet. His dark eyes were closed, and it would have been easy to think he was dead, but as Ginji drew closer he could see Akabane's chest rising and falling.

Ginji moved over and fell to his knees, reluctantly he reached down and grabbed a hold of Akabane's shoulder as if he might jump up and slit his throat at any moment, which wasn't to far from what Ginji was afraid of happening. Another groan came from him. A little bolder Ginji again called out his name. "Dr. Jackal… Akabane?"

"Shh." He whispered as his eyes slowly flickered open. Ginji had never been so relieved to see those dark orbs… well come to think of it, he had never been relieved at all to see them… but he was now. Slowly Ginji helped Akabane to sit. "Mmm, minor fracture to the third rib in the rear… interesting."

"Interesting? You're a freak." Ginji said before he could stop himself. He sat back down in the water again, being already soaked.

"The temperature is dropping." Akabane said.

"It is cold yeah, but how do you know it is dropping?" Ginji asked.

"Practice." Akabane said, again that angelic smile was graced to Ginji.

Ginji didn't argue with that, he simply sat there, his knees tucked up and is head on them, trying to keep warm.

It was some time later when Ginji was roused from his musings by the sounds of moving water. He started and looked over, seeing that Akabane was on his feet, he lit the lighter, but by the time he did that, he couldn't see the good doctor anymore. Again the fear and doubt returned, where did he go. That question was soon answered when a set of chilled hands ran over his shoulders, clasping around in front of his neck and a body came against his back. Ginji jumped and pulled clean out of Akabane's grip.

"What the hell!" He growled.

"Hypothermia." Akabane answered softly looking at him smiling again.

"Stop that!" Ginji growled.

"Stop what?" Akabane asked innocently.

"You know what!" Of course he was talking about that completely charming, not to mention attractive smile of his, even being half drown he was still attractive, but Ginji wasn't going to tell him that.

"I am afraid I have no idea." Akabane said, that smile remaining. He knew, Ginji could tell, he was toying with him. "But regardless we have been in cold water for too long, our own body heat is escaping and if we do not utilize each other's we will die from hypothermia."

"Ahhh…" Ginji didn't like that idea… not one bit, but he couldn't argue with it, rather he sat back down, reluctantly scooting closer to Akabane once more. Left without a choice he didn't fight when Akabane came down again, his back pressed against Ginji's, his knees, which he was seated on, were parted so that they moved to either side of Ginji and his full body could be pressed against him. That trench coat was peeled off and discarded, it simply didn't hold any warmth any more.

"I…I can see my breath…" Ginji stammered from the cold.

"Hai." Akabane answered.

It was getting far to cold for this to keep going, they were going to die soon if someone didn't get them out of here, and really the idea of being found dead in Akabane's arms was not what he wanted people's last memories of him to be.

Ginji couldn't deny that curled up against Akabane though, he was warm. They didn't say anything to each other, they just sat there, the flame flickering to life every now and again just to be sure that they were still in the same situation, it didn't change, no one came, nothing in the room changed. They were left in the freezing, water filled hole to die.

"I..I really d..don't want to d..die in here…" Ginji said softly.

"You won't. I won't have it." Akabane answered.

"Ne?" Ginji asked turning his head so that he could see Akabane over his shoulder. "And w…why is that?"

"Because you are mine. That fool with the gas wasn't allowed to kill you, and this hole isn't allowed to kill you." Akabane answered. "If you are to fall it shall be to me. Plain and simple."

Well it was plain, but he wasn't sure that it was really that simple… He had learned a long time ago that nothing was that simple when it came to Akabane. It didn't take long before, even curled up to Akabane, he wasn't warmed any more. The temperature was slowly dropping.

"Thirty two degrees." Akabane said as he moved his arm and the ice broke off of his sleeve. He would pull his frame to his feet, his body ached from the cold. "This isn't good."

"Worried?" Ginji asked, he came to his feet with Akabane now.

"No, simply debating, we can no longer sit in the water, or we will die faster because it is starting to freeze." Akabane answered. Ginji looked at him now as if looking for an answer, he might not have trusted him before, but now he didn't have much of a choice but to trust him, because without him, he was sure he would have been long since dead already.

"The debris." Ginji said. Akabane looked at him and quirked a brow. "When we fell through the floor, maybe there is enough debris left to build something to sit on right, above the water?"

"Hmm." Akabane said thoughtfully as Ginji went to work. Soon enough he had gotten enough debris together to build somewhat of a five-inch platform, which worked perfectly to get them above the three inches of water. Ginji stood in front of it, rather pleased with himself when Akabane moved over to him.

His heart skipped a beat as the flash of silver came with Akabane's hand as it slashed forward. He prepared for the pain, but there was none, the scalpel didn't cut his skin, rather only the fabric of his shirt which was almost destroyed anyway, he spun around to see that Akabane had peeled off his own white dress shirt and tie, he swallowed hard, refusing to stare at the man before him.

"What little body heat we have left is trapped in our clothes." Akabane said as he took hold of the tattered white shirt and pulled it, together with the green vest, off of Ginji's shoulders. "Being cooled by the cool water, it isn't helping ourselves or each other."

"Warn me first next time." Ginji said, finally allowing himself to breath.

"My apologies." Akabane said, again that smile. Damned smile. Again Akabane and Ginji sat, this time skin to skin as they held each other to keep warm.

Try though he might, he just couldn't ignore the slender fingers, which boredly drew circles over the flesh of his pectoral where they had come to rest. He was sure that Akabane wasn't doing it to turn him on, more just something to do as they sat there in silence. A soft breath was taken in, closing his eyes his own hand would come up and rest over the moving one of Akabane's to stop the motion.

"Is it bothering you?" Akabane's voice sounded. The smooth words the first spoken in almost an hour now.

"Bother isn't really the right word." Ginji said, again before he though of the implications. He should have just said yes.

"Really, interesting." Akabane answered. Interesting! Interesting and entertaining were two things that you never wanted to hear out of Akabane, everything about him was intrigue and entertainment. Ginji bit his lip as the other hand slipped around his waist and started to trace those circles on his abdomen.

"Cut that out." Ginji said smacking his hand… might have been a bad thing to do considering he was leaning against an unstable serial killer that could turn into a pin cushion in a matter of seconds… did he really want to piss him off? But to the contrary Akabane chuckled.

"Why do you deny it Ginji?" Akabane asked, that serine smile again in place.

"Deny what?" Ginji asked.

"You find me…" Akabane said softly, getting right in Ginji's ear. "Attractive."

"What!" Ginji asked jumping up and turning to look at him, he was sitting not standing, and his whole body felt chilled as soon as it was no longer pressed against Akabane's. God was he really that transparent. What had Akabane noticed that Ginji himself had missed? "No!"

"Really? So than we are playing hard to get?" Akabane asked. His hands came out, slender digits rapping around his shoulders and turning him to face away from Akabane again, then pulling him back against his chest once more. Ginji's body stiffened some as those pallid chilled lips were laid against his shoulder. His eyes flashing closed.

"Stop. We have to be in each other's space…"

"Why not make the best of it than?" Akabane asked, a grin on his lips, but it was a little more seductive than the angelic smile he usually gave. Ginji looked away quickly.

"Akabane, I don't know if you noticed," Ginji said softly. "But we are both… men."

"I noticed." He answered, a second and third kiss pressed to his shoulders, his slender hands running up and down Ginji's arms, while he was worried about what Akabane was trying to invoke here he had to admit the warmth from the friction of his hands felt good against Ginji's wet skin.

Ginji tried to ignore the affections being donned upon his left shoulder and neck and ear by this man. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the right, leaning it back so that it rested on Akabane's right shoulder, this gave Akabane free range of the left shoulder, but Ginji wasn't responding exactly, rather he had just stopped fighting.

"Ginji?" Akabane asked.

"Yeah?" Ginji responded. He turned to Akabane to find him, literally only centimeters from his lips.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked him. His breath was seductively warm against Ginji's chappingly cold lips.

"If I said yes… would you?" Ginji barely breathed as he spoke.

"Yes." Akabane answered, those dark eyes probing Ginji's chocolate hues for an answer that Ginji wasn't giving.

"No…" Ginji said, he surprised himself as his own hand coiled up behind Akabane's head, pulling him forward until his pallid lips met with Ginji's own. Even though Ginji instigated the kiss, it still drew the breath clean out of him as it happened, his brown eyes opening wide, a hissing breath drawn in through his nose. No sooner had their mouths touch than did Akabane's lips part, his tongue flashing across Ginji's lips softly, and seeking entrance into Ginji's mouth. _Gods what am I doing?_ Ginji thought as his lips parted, his brown eyes never closing, keeping his brown hues on the dark eyes of Akabane before him. Akabane's tongue slipped into his mouth like a serpent, coiling around and sliding over his own tongue, a series of sensations that he had never really felt before consumed him as Akabane's slender, yet incredibly strong arms coiled around his body crushing Ginji in against him. However smothering the embrace might be, it was completely welcomed by Ginji's cold flesh to be pushed against the slowly heating skin of Akabane.

The sensations pushed through his body and he closed his eyes at last, surrendering to the heat that was building up inside of him, even with the water dripping all around him it had been completely forgotten. There, in Akabane's embrace Ginji found himself helpless to stop that which he himself had started. He came around turning so that he was now kneeling and facing Akabane, his chest now pushed against the pallid skin of Akabane's chest. He couldn't think. The dripping water meant nothing to him as he pushed his hips forward against Akabane's.

A soft sound came from Akabane, both of their bodies had responded to the kiss as one might have thought. Alone, cold and in a desperate situation they had given into a moment of warmth that threatened to explode into a full-fledged inferno.

Ginji's growing erection would be pushed into the already firm hardness of Akabane's, and Akabane responded in kind, pushing his hips up to rub against the others length. A gasping moan escaped Ginji into the kiss. His eyes again flashing open as he looked into the eyes of Akabane.

_I have never seen so much emotion other than cynical amusement in his eyes before._ Ginji thought pulling back from the kiss, his brown eyes watching the dark eyes of Akabane, which seemed to be on fire in this dimly lit room with nothing in it other than them. _I had never noticed how pretty his eyes were._ They were not handsome, in fact, he really couldn't even call Akabane handsome, pretty was a much more fitting word for him. Akabane's calm never wavered, and Ginji was wondering where his own calm and willpower had gone.

"Stop?" Akabane asked, his hand running from the small of Ginji's back around to his lap, fingers softly teasing over the hardened length beneath the fabric of the kaki shorts. Ginji couldn't find words as the pleasure coursed through his body causing his throat to feel tight; he simply shook his head no. "Hmm, good." Again that smile, that perfectly angelic, and completely believable smile spread over Akabane's lips. His hands would coil around, under Ginji's arms and he would grip his shoulders, as Akabane himself would lay back, pulling Ginji back with him.

"Akabane… I…"

"Shh." Akabane answered as his fingers moved up and ran through the blond mop, it was no longer spiked the water had ruined it. "Don't talk."

"Akabane…" He breathed. Akabane silenced him by pressing him into another kiss, this one less serpentine and much more passionate. Back arching like a cat in heat Akabane would push his hips up into Ginji's, his legs parted so that Ginji's knees were between them, one knee moved up, rubbing the length of Ginji's thigh as it moved. One of Ginji's hands was on the ground on one side of Akabane's head as he leaned down holding to that blindingly heated kiss for as long as he could, the other hand was resting on Akabane's abdomen, slowly slipping lower by the moment.

That smile was serine as ever, calm and waiting. It was Ginji who faultered, his promise of his hand touching gave in as it stopped barely touching Akabane's belt. He pulled back from the kiss and turned his eyes away.

"Something wrong?" Akabane's voice came, not the calm mask that it usually was, no sardonic humor in it, rather it was broken, heavy breathed as he spoke.

"Well it's just…"

"You have never been with a man before?" Akabane asked looking up at him, this much he could guess, and maybe even that he hadn't been with many women.

"No."

"You are afraid?"

"Yes."

"Let me ease your fear." Akabane said, his hand coming down to rest on Ginji's, pushing his own fingers down on the fingers of the other and moving his hand lower to run over the throbbing erection that lay beneath the tight fabric. "Let me teach you."

"T… Teach me?" Ginji asked.

"Yes." Akabane said, he would move to sit now, Ginji moving back with him, he would then lay his slender hands on Ginji's chest, this time it would be Ginji to be laid on his back. He would go with the flow, after all he might not be experienced with this, but he knew he had gone to far to turn back now, no matter how nervous he might be.

Soft kisses were pressed to Ginji's chest as Akabane's fingers pulled lightly at the belt he wore. Ginji's hands were out to either side of him, his head lolled back some, his eyes clenched closed, he didn't know what to expect from the doctor, only hoping that Akabane was gentle enough, because if not this could be a right painful encounter. The cool air assaulted his sensitive skin as the zipper was pulled down and the fabric parted, those slender fingers would come down, wrapping around Ginji's length, again he gasped. It was as if Akabane knew the perfect amount of pressure to apply, the perfect length of the strokes, the perfect time to push his own body against Ginji's. Like he was a pro.

A soft gasp escaped Ginji's lips as the warmth spread through his body, with his eyes clenched closed the feeling of the warm dampness over his hard length shocked him. His eyes flashed open and he lifted his head in time to watch the tip of Akabane's tongue slide off of the tip of his erection. He swallowed hard, blinking as those blue eyes looked up at him, that smile coming again before he licked the tip of his hard on once more.

"Akabane…" The word was barely breathed as he spoke it, almost unheard as the doctor's lips parted and slowly he started to slip them around his shaft. Ginji fell back again so that he was on his back, his hands gripping at nothingness on the floor as Akabane gently suckled and bobbed. Like a master, he knew how much Ginji could take, and as he felt the heat grow inside of him, he could feel Akabane start to move a little faster, suck a little harder.

Blinding white lights scored across Ginji's vision as he felt himself let go. Jets of warm semen sent spurting into Akabane's mouth, something Ginji would have thought to be… well… gross. But Akabane didn't seem to care at all; instead he would rise looking at him and take out a kerchief from his pocket. That kerchief was dunked into the water around them, and the cold water was used to clean what of the sticky mess was not in Akabane's mouth, and then, what remained would be spit, in a refined manor into the kerchief and it would be discarded. All the while Ginji remained braced on his elbows, panting for air, begging the coldness of it to quell the heat that pulsed inside of him, the tingling that he could still feel running through him.

Akabane would gently pull Ginji's shorts all the way off and then he would start to undress himself. Ginji sat up, not even cold in his nudity, his body to heated from the prior orgasm to even think about being cold, his hands grasping Akabane's hands he would pull them away from his belt. Ginji slipped to his feet, pressing a deep kiss to Akabane's lips as his fingers undid the belt, button and zipper of the tight black pants Akabane wore.

"Ginji?" He asked softly, he hadn't expected Ginji to take any form of intuitive in this, but wasn't all that unhappy when he had.

"Yeah?" Ginji asked in a deep husky sort of voice one only gets when aroused.

"Are you alright with this?" Akabane asked.

"Why are you so kind?" Ginji asked looking at him. He didn't understand the calloused doctor, how could he be so loving like this? And why would he be this way with him of all people?

"Because I love you Ginji." The doctor answered plainly.

"Love me… Akabane! You tried to kill me." Ginji said stepping back. That angelic smile came to Akabane again and he chuckled.

"We always hurt the ones that we love Mr. Amano." Akabane answered. "But do not ever doubt that I love you."

"You mean that?" Ginji asked, touched more than he could express, his chest feeling tight, his eyes tingling.

"I do." He answered as Ginji came forward again and held onto him. "But they will never accept us."

"I know." Ginji thought of that too, Ban would kill him if he ever knew anything about what had happened here.

"So, let us be in love tonight, and tomorrow…" Akabane started.

"Tomorrow we will be enemies again…" Ginji finished.

"Yes." And so once more they lost to the passion as Akabane came forward and kissed Ginji again, with more power and heat than he had ever kissed anyone.

Ginji's back arched against the cold wood as he was laid back again. His heart racing so fast in his chest that he couldn't hear anything else, nothing but those words. Akabane said he loved him? But was that just something that a dying man needed to say to another dying man? He didn't know and he didn't care. Akabane would insert a finger into his mouth, licking it thoroughly, an act that had Ginji a little lost, he wasn't sure what the good Doctor Jackal was up too. He would then pull in from his own lips, dripping in saliva before leaning down to kiss Ginji again, while perplexed he didn't attempt to stop the other from kissing him, rather he welcomed it openly, allowing his lips to part and tongue to dance with the other's. His pulse in his ears drowning out everything now as he felt the heat of Akabane's body come down on his, one hand was holding him above Ginji, while the other slid down the boy's body and between his legs, tucking behind him he would push that slicked finger against the boy's opening. Ginji clamped his eyes closed; sure this wasn't going to be pleasant at first.

Akabane slowly pushed that finger against the resisting opening until he out powered the muscles that flexed and tightened to keep him out. Ginji grunted, it wasn't painful so much as it was uncomfortable. Akabane stopped moving as soon as he was somewhat inside the other, allowing him a moment to adjust.

"No pain?" He murred softly to Ginji.

"None." He answered. Again the pressure started and Akabane pushed deeper inside of Ginji, then came the first gasp of pain. The sadist inside Akabane shined some as he continued to push deeper in, flexing that finger to stretch the boy's insides to fit him. He pushed until Ginji almost told him to stop when suddenly his entire body went ridged with a flash of pleasure he had not been expecting hit.

"Akabane!" He cried out, his eyes clenched closed as Akabane began to withdraw that finger, when next the pressure came it was the pressure of two fingers rather than one, again the fit was uncomfortable, surely he couldn't handle another, when the first had seemed so impossible. No sooner had the fingers entered him than did he arch his back with the flash of pain, forgetting all to quick the moment of pleasure that had come right before that. "Please stop Akabane, it hurts."

"Shh." Akabane whispered, not retreating, but rather pushing further into the tight opening of the boy's virgin ass. "If I don't do this it will hurt more when I enter you." He would lean down, his pink tongue flashing over Ginji's cheek to lick the tear that had fallen. Ginji hardly noticed the gesture through the pain ridden pulsing in his mind.

Ginji's hand flashed up and grabbed Akabane's shoulders, back arched, a sharp moan coming from him as small bands of electricity arched from his body as he again found the pleasure point with his fingers, leaving them there, wiggling them slightly against that point until Ginji's vision blurred white. Just when the thought he couldn't take another second Akabane drew those fingers out of Ginji, he felt odd, as if his body were not fitted right due the stretched muscles, but somewhere in the panting bliss, it didn't seem that important.

Akabane now kneeled between Ginji's legs, leaning down he would again envelope Ginji's now throbbing member between his lips, liberally running his tongue and mouth over it, causing Ginji to cry out again. Once his member had enough attention he would poise himself over the boy, his hands would come down, taking the boy lightly by the arms and pulling him up so that he was nearly sitting on Akabane's lap. Ginji complied, watching the other's black eyes intently as he did so. Akabane's hand ran between them, taking hold of his own length, long since rock hard, and now so ready it was almost painful, and positioned it against the boy's rear. He would place his hands on Ginji's shoulders, noting the almost panicked look in the boy's eyes, which look giving him both pleasure and dread at the same moment. A smile graced Akabane's lips and Ginji relaxed some, that smile just had the effect on you.

Ginji hissed as Akabane pushed down on his shoulders, he tried to pull back up again as the thick organ pushed against his stretched, but not stretched enough rear end. Akabane was not relenting however, not allowing him to pull up again, still applying an even pressure on his shoulders to push him down with. He did not give Ginji an inch until he felt, with a feeling that could only be described as a pop, the head of his penis fully enter Ginji. Ginji's shoulders were released with a strangled gasp from Akabane, Ginji's blue eyes, teared with the tearing pain would seek out Akabane's black orbs, simply staring at him in wonder for a moment forgetting his own pain. Akabane would come forward and press his lips to Ginji's hungrily, more hungrily than any of the kisses before it had been, and in the moment of breathlessness that the kiss caused, Ginji realized that the pain had faded. Emboldened, he allowed a bit more of Akabane to slide into himself, stopping again when the tearing pain became too much for him to handle. Each time he stopped Akabane would edge him on with one of those kisses, or a couple of squeezes of his member between them. Each time, by the time the pleasure shock passed, so had the pain, until finally he felt himself resting againt Akabane's lap with no more left to take in.

Ginji let his head fall on Akabane's shoulder as he sat still, feeling the other inside of him was alien to him, but he didn't withdraw, he couldn't withdraw. Akabane's hand would slide up and into Ginji's blonde hair, waiting for the other to be calmer some before he pushed himself up. The pain was immediate, but no sooner had it come than did the pleasure explode like fireworks, flaring red and white streaks across his vision as he bit into Akabane's shoulder to keep from screaming out.

It was Ginji to make the first move again after the blinding pleasure ebbed and wavered and left him nearly begging for it again, Akabane's hand slipped around Ginji's back, pulling the other against his chest, holding him there, panting slightly. Ginji could tell that he was anticipating and waiting as patiently as he could. Suddenly Akabane's patience and caring struck Ginji as touching. He would gather his strength, which was quickly leaving him and pushed up on his knees until Akabane's length was almost out of him. Each centimeter that Ginji moved brought a rasping breath from Akabane, whose nail dug into Ginji's back. A flash of pain that he found suddenly very encouraging. The pain in his rear still there as he pulled himself nearly off of the doctor, and then slowly bringing himself down again until the pleasure again coursed through his body, tearing at the fabrics of reality and making him forget that this was his enemy.

"Gi…Ginji…" Akabane sputtered softly, again Ginji pulled up and slid down, again Akabane seemed to be dying from the sound of his labored breathing and the way he desperately uttered Ginji's name. His nails in Ginji's back never relenting. Ginji repeated the action, again, and again, shocking him as soon his body anticipated the movement rather than dread it, the pain waning, leaving only a floating pleasure that constricted his lungs, and arched his back. Akabane's lips came forward, pressing against Ginji's neck and shoulders as he let his head come back and his back arch into the pulsing pleasure that each movement brought until he could no longer move, his thighs feeling like Jell-o.

"A…are you a…alright…Ginji?" Akabane stammered.

"I…I can't move… m…my legs are… dead t…tiered…" Ginji responded. A soft and very warm exhaling of breath came from Akabane. Ginji let out a slight whimper of complaint as Akabane pulled himself out of Ginji and shuddered himself. "N...no…" Ginji complained.

"Shh." Akabane murred, he would slip out from under Ginji, leaving the shaking and sweating boy, reeling in his own pleasure and disapproval as the cool air washed over Ginji's sweat covered skin. He felt Akabane's hand wrap around his belly from behind, Ginji immediately leaned back against him, turning his head to capture Akabane's lips with his own. Akabane relented, pressing his slender figure against Ginji's back, the other hand snaking around his neck and up to his jaw, holding him in that kiss, a twisted mass of limbs, lost in a sea of bliss. It would be Akabane to break the kiss. "I can't wait any more…" He panted softly. A little confused Ginji nodded, his own body begging to allow Akabane back inside of him again.

That hand around his neck would slide back and press against his shoulders, the one around his waist pulling as the one on his shoulders pushed, causing Ginji to come down on his hands and knees, his arms giving out and he came down onto his elbows, his head falling down to rest on his forearms, letting his eyes close, waiting.

Akabane would position himself behind Ginji, his hand guiding his aching member to the boy's entrance and then grabbing his hips, he didn't give Ginji any warning before plunging himself back into the boy, causing Ginji's head to fly up and a strangled scream to come from him. Akabane's slender fingers slipped down and then dig into Ginji's hips, pulling out and plunging in again. This time Ginji bit his lip, he had almost forgotten that Jackal was a heartless killer, surely a little rough sex was on his list of things he was willing to do. It was not long though until Ginji found himself bucking back against the oncoming thrust, begging it to meet with the pleasure point deep inside of himself again, and ever time it did he let out a strangled cry like a virgin school girl.

Before long the room was hot with sweat and fragranced in pleasure. Both men's cries would fill it as Akabane pushed Ginji over the edge again and again. His body aching, sweat slicking his skin, exhausted but unwilling to stop until Akabane came as he had time and time again Ginji pushed his shaking arms and legs to buck back against the doctor. Akabane growled in annoyance at his own inability to climax.

Finally something struck Ginji and he came forward suddenly, causing the doctor to gasp as he was pulled out of the warm hollow that was Ginji and kneeling there looking as shocked as Ginji felt. Electricity arching off him, in small insignificant jolts Ginji would force himself to turn and face Akabane.

"Y…you can't come like this can y…you?" He gasped, his hand on the floor in front of him as if he were balancing himself. Akabane's black eyes looked at the boy, his head canting at first, and then slowly he shook it no. His black silk like hair falling in his eyes.

"Not for years. I prefer to be receiving." Akabane said gently.

Ginji nodded in thought and then moved over, he would push Akabane back and the doctor gasped at the look in the boy's eyes, his blue eyes iced over with passion and for a moment it shocked him, almost scared him, but thrilled him and turned him on even more. Was this the Ginji Amino that every one here was so afraid of? Suddenly it thrilled Akabane more than words could express to be caught under this man, watching wide eyed as the electricity arched over his body. Ginji went to mimic what Akabane had done, inserting his fingers into his mouth before Akabane grabbed his wrist.

"No lube, no stretching… just do it my Lightning Emperor." The velvety voice of Akabane crooned, and as if a puppet on a string Ginji complied. Akabane would wrap his long legs around the boy's back, pulling his back side up to offer the other better access to him, Ginji barely took a moment to position himself before plunging into Akabane, who screamed out, the pain registered as pleasure, the pleasure when Ginji touched the spot deep inside of him exploded like a bomb in Akabane's ears.

For Ginji it was more familiar, Ginji was no virgin to women, and as he pushed himself into Akabane again and again the old familiar Ginji was coming to the surface, rough, violent, only caring for his own satisfaction as he pushed harder and harder into the readily accepting Akabane beneath him. The archs of electricity jumping higher off of his body with each push and with each time Akabane screamed his name into the air.

"Harder…" Akabane begged. Ginji complied.

"Faster…" Akabane begged. Ginji complied.

"Don't stop…" Akabane begged. Ginji complied.

He slammed Akabane, only the sounds of his skin hitting Akabane's and the strangle screams and moans that rose from both of them filling the air. He couldn't think as the pleasure spiked in him again, sending him over the edge. The feeling of Ginji's release inside of Akabane let loose the streams of pleasure that he had been building up all this time. Akabane took no shame in screaming in pleasure as his eyes watched the electicity arch and jump, consuming the entire room, conducting off the water, and causing quite the impressive light show as the Lightning Emperor let his orgasm sweep him away.

Finally spent and exhausted Ginji fell atop Akabane as the doctor gently ran his fingers though Ginji's hair. He smiled some, a truly content smile as the static electricity arched up and licked at his fingers. Finally Ginji would come to his knees again, and pull himself out of Akabane, who let one small groan hit as he did so.

"Ginji! Jackal!" Ginji jumped. It was Ban!

"Looks like the answered your prayers Mr. Amino." Akabane said softly sitting up and looking at the door.

"I'm not so sure I want that prayer answered any more." He answered, not looking at Akabane. He felt the other kiss his ear.

"Don't worry, you can hold onto this moment in your memory any time you want to now." Akabane said gently. Ginji closed his eyes and nodded, slipping away as Akabane and himself started to get dressed again.

By the time Ban and Himiko managed to get the door open they were standing there, Ginji had no shirt on, only his green vest, and his green shorts, ankle deep in water that rushed out when the door was open. Akabane was standing on the wooden platform, dressed other than the hat that was in one hand and the black trench coat which was soaked and hanging over his other arm.

"Ginj! You ok? This idiot didn't hurt you did he?" Ban asked angrily as he entered the room. Ginji looked over his shoulder at Jackal who was just standing there with that angelic smile on his face.

"No, not at all." He said smiling at Ban.

"What happened to your shirt?" Ban asked.

"Oh that… um, it is a long story." Ginji said laughing. He told Ban about the door and the sprinklers and how he got fried. "It was trash so I took it off."

Ban look skeptically at Akabane, who stood still there as he had been, with that angelic smile on his pretty features.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Ban said turning and walking out with Himiko. Ginji glanced back once before following them.

"Did you enjoy yourself Doctor?" The voice of Makubex filled the room when they were officially gone.

"Indeed." Akabane answered. "You were watching?"

"Indeed." Makubex answered.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Akabane asked.

"Indeed." Makubex answered. "And to boot now I know that the Ginji Amino that I love is still in there."

"Indeed." Akabane answered. "Remember our deal Makubex, I got you your information. Amino leaves alive."

"I am sorry Dr. Jackal, all of this is to show him what I can do. He will die." Makubex answered again.

"Really?" Akabane said, as if the boy's betrayal was expected. "Should I tell him you are expecting him?"

"Should I tell him you set him up?" Makubex shot back.

"Very well. Than you will have to die." Jackal said softly.

"And you will kill me than?"

"Indeed." And with that Akabane moved from the room to rejoin the others.

END


End file.
